


The Boy Who Heard the Drums

by AuthorA97



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rory is the Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: The theory that Rory is the Master. Well, tada!





	The Boy Who Heard the Drums

The Master had regenerated. It tends to happen when you’re thrown into a time lock with little to no chance of actually ending up where you wanted.

The first thing he noticed wasn’t his new face, or age, it was the  _ silence _ .

His whole life, he’d been dealing that incessant drum beat.  _ Dundundundun. Dundundundun _ . For the first time in, in he can’t remember how long, it’s like they’re gone. It’s so quiet, it’s like it’s not even the real thing. It sounds more like-like his own hearts beating. That couldn’t be it though, could it? The loud obnoxious drumbeat that had been following him since he was a child, it wasn’t his own heartsbeat?

Besides that, the infamous Time Lord had been sent back into 1978. Can you believe he ended up in that rubbish a year?

His old face had been nice, but it had it’s time. He could tell the nose was bigger, bloody hell. He was a toddler now (he’d like to see the Doctor get younger than that). He had to do a bit of work, since these humans had a thing for children left behind alone. 

By nightfall, he was living with the humans. He would have to wait until he was older to try and attack the Doctor. Maybe growing with the humans would give him insight, let him tear them apart from the inside.

The Master could see it now. The Doctor’s horrified face, seeing the Master back again, with the humans on the Master’s side. The Master getting the humans to turn on him, if they hadn’t already.

Course, he had to get used to the new name they had given him.

_ Rory Williams. It would do. _

 

==TBWHTD==

 

Sometimes, it felt like he had two different people in his head.

There was the Master. A Time Lord who thought about only death and destruction and vengeance. He wanted to rule the world, including it’s idiotic population. He wanted to defeat the Doctor. He wanted to  _ break _ the Doctor. He wanted to  _ own _ the Doctor, cause owning the Doctor was as good as owning the universe.

Others, he was Rory Williams. The sweet Williams boy who lived in Leadworth, with his mum and dad. Rory Williams, who dreamed about being a nurse someday. He liked helping people. He didn’t mind that he had changed since regenerating. His new body had a new mindset. He liked the humans, some of them anyway. There this old lady, Mrs Angelo, who kept pinching his cheeks. Rory liked being Rory, and all the things that had come with it.

He was Rory Williams. He was the Master. Sometimes Rory looked at something, and he wanted to find out what was wrong, but the parts of him that were still the Master wanted to take it apart.

It was like he had two sets of drums, both beating differently. The Master’s were fast and angry, to the beat of his own hearts. Rory was calm, and thoughtful. He was human, the Master was Time Lord.

They never agreed on anything either. If they were given ice cream Rory wanted vanilla and the Master wanted chocolate. If Rory was in a fight at school, Rory wanted to tell a grown-up like he was told and the Master wanted to punch the kid back. Rory wanted kids when he grew up, the Master...best not say.

The Master was starting to miss that Chameleon Circuit. He had sworn off the thing, though, after what a disaster the Professor had been. The Master, a kind and caring human with a bleeding heart. The Rory regeneration was already a bit wimpy. He had skinny arms, was shorter than the other kids, and his mother always gave him that ratty bowl haircut which coupled with his sandy blonde hair made him look younger than he was.

It wasn’t until Rory looked seven in Earth years that they agreed on something.

They both wanted Amelia Pond.

The name was familiar, though the Master couldn’t place it.

She was perfect. Fiery red hair, a sassy personality, head up in the clouds. The Doctor would be making this girl his companion, sure enough.

The Master would make her his  _ friend _ .

Rory, however, had fallen in love with her.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

As years went by, it was like the Master went into a healing coma. After Amelia started talking about the Raggedy Doctor, the Master sank deep into Rory’s mind as if to say  _ ‘screw it. I’m not waiting on that bloody git for Rassilon knows how long. You steer!’ _

Rory was happy. It gave him some room in their cramped mind. He didn’t miss the drums, just really hated the Master.

The Time Lord disguised as a human lived his human life. He went to school, got the grades needed for medical school. He made friends with the love of his life, and her best friend. Rory waited until his crush noticed him (why had she thought he was gay in the first place?) to finally work up the nerve to kiss her (On her front porch. Under the light. Near that stupid garden she had waited all night in).

The boy was happy with his life, and wouldn’t trade it for anything. Once he finished his residency in a few months, he would propose to Amy ( _ Amelia was to fairytale. Rory thought either name was perfect for her. _ )

Rory remembered when the Doctor came, how so many parts came back together in his head. It was like he was Professor Yana again, remembering all about the Time Lords and the Time War and TARDISes and  _ the Master _ .

Rory listened to his patients, all of them asking for the Doctor. Now at least the unexplained comas made sense. The bloody git brought aliens to  _ his _ hospital.

Amy would be with him, his newest Earth girl. Rory silently fumed at that. She would go with him in a second. You wouldn’t stay with your normal nurse boyfriend. So he went out to make himself a little more interesting. He walked out into the streets, taking photos of the alien that was taking form of his patients.

The sky went dark. Rory had gotten used to Earth’s oddness ages ago. The planet was nothing compared to the one with dark red grass and silver leaves. Everyone else was turning to the sky, but Rory had something  _ interesting. _ What was so interesting about a cloud floating by the sun? Rory had coma patients walking around boring old Leadworth.

_ ‘Doctor’ _ A dark insane voice hissed in the back of Rory’s mind.

Rory didn’t have time to question it before he was spun around to see the big chinned floppy haired face of the eleventh Doctor.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

It was Donna Noble that inspired the Master’s next idea. Marrying Amy Pond. The Doctor was sure to come back on her wedding day, like a shining light that was. The Master’s only problem was that it was  _ him _ marrying her. 

Rory didn’t care what the Master thought. He had always wanted to marry Amelia Jessica Pond. He’d been in love with her since they met. The way her cheeks crinkled when she smile. The way her shoulders shook when she laughed. That light in her brown eyes when she was excited.

He could barely believe it took so long for her to realize it. It wasn’t even her that did it, it was Mels. Meddling Mels had made Amy see that Rory had always been in love with Amy for the whole of their time together.

Amy had been so happy. They were dating for years, then  _ HE _ came to town and stole Amy’s attention for  _ twenty minutes _ . Twenty minutes to nearly ruin all those years of Waiting. Twenty minutes to make Amy remember all the reasons to love the Doctor, and all the reasons to hate him.

The Master remembered how he had proposed. It was in her garden. He wanted her to have good memories of this garden. To think about it, and remember the candlelight dinner he had setup and the take away he’d ended up getting. Turns out neither Rory nor the Master could cook for anything. He could use food to build a spaceship, but not to make an actual meal.

He gave her the ring. The Master loved his Amy’s gasp when she saw it. The  _ passionate _ way she’d kissed him before remembering she hadn’t actually answered.

It was all going perfect. They made a wedding date.

And lo and behold, look who came out at his stag party.

Rory was too surprised about his fellow Time Lord’s appearance to really hear what was being said. You know, until the outer space dunce brought up his Amy.

Though, the Doctor’s words made even the Master rage inside Rory’s head. The drums beat faster at that single sentence.

“She’s a great kisser.”

**_NO!_** The Master screamed in Rory’s mind. **_NO!_** _Amy Pond is_ ** _MINE_** _! She is not another one of his companions! She’s going to be my WIFE, not_ ** _HIS_** _!_

Rory, for the first time in his memory, agreed with the Master.

When the Doctor brought Rory onto the TARDIS, the nurse couldn’t be less excited. He made sure the Doctor knew he wasn’t impressed. Though, it did make him happy to see Amy looking so upset.

He made sure the Doctor knew how badly he’d screwed up. No free trip to Venice was changing that.

The Master liked the look of pain on the Doctor when he reminded me just how many people he hurt. That intense pain that only came from first hand experience. The Master wondered which companion he was thinking about now. The valiant child, Rose Tyler, who now lives in another reality forever? The would-be-doctor, Martha Jones, who was a freelancer hunting aliens? The unimportant Donna Noble, who could never remember aliens again or her mind would implode? The Doctor loved to ruin his Earth Girls.

Amy wouldn’t be next. The Master wouldn’t let her.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

She chose him.

He didn’t want to admit that he had been waiting. The Master, a Time Lord, did not wait for a human. The Master knew she would choose him, afterall who wouldn’t chose the man who died for you?

That’s just rubbish, cause the Master wasn’t in love with a human girl. The Master couldn’t be in love with the beautiful Amy Pond.

Rory wondered why the pollen hadn’t found the darkness in him. It could have made another Dream Lord, played the Drums loud enough for all in the TARDIS to hear. The idea of Amy hearing the Drums startled him, because he knew what it could do to a Time Lord so a human would be more disastrous. What could it do to the already volatile Amy Pond?

The Drums! Of course. Rory didn’t have a Dream Lord, because he already had an evil persona in his mind. The Master was his Dream Lord. All the darkness of Rory Williams, put away into the back of his mind. That was bit of a comfort. Amy would never get to feel the Drums playing in time with a Time Lord heartbeat.

The Master would never admit this. He never Waited for a human. Much less cared that he would willingly take the Drums on forever if it meant keeping Amy safe from them.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

The Master had died many ways because of the Doctor. Executed by Daleks, pushed into the Eye of Harmony, had been shot by his sickeningly human wife. Though, he hadn’t yet been  _ erased from existence _ . He had to give the Doctor credit, he didn’t do things by halves.

He was surprised to wake up a Roman, head full of a Roman life. The Master grunted in annoyance, while the stupid  _ Roranicus _ became a centurion volunteer for the mysterious blonde woman.

Rory took his soldiers (he wasn’t sure if it was the Master or himself that was pleased to hear that) to the Pandorica. All he could think about was the girl with fiery red hair. The girl who loved and joked with him when they were children. The girl who became Amy Pond. The girl he proposed to in her garden, a possessive thing the Master said would be like taking over the Doctor’s place in her life. 

The horse kicked up more dirt as Rory remembered kissing her in his parent’s kitchen. Amy passing her driving test because of a short skirt. Not that Rory or the Master were complaining. Let’s face it, their fianceé was made of leg.

The centurion nurse Time Lord pulled his horse to a stop at the stone structure. The purely Scottish voice of Amy Pond was in the air. She was screaming. She was screaming  _ for the Doctor _ . What had the idiot done to her now?!

Rory hadn’t paused in his pursuit, leaping down the opening in the ground. He pulled out his sword, running it through the metal man that was scaring the love of his life.

_ It’s sad no one invented cameras yet, because I don’t think I’ll ever be that cool again. _

For a few brilliant moments, he was Amy Pond’s savior.

If only she remembered him.

It wasn’t bad enough that Rory had turned into a roman, now Amy had to forget him? Why had he been so bloody stupid, pushing that bowtied idiot out of danger? He would be rid of him.

_ Because it would’ve crushed Amy. _ The part of him that was Rory supplied.

_ She would get over him. The others all did _ . The Master argued.

_ Not when they knew him their whole life. _ Rory countered.

_ She would have us. _ The Master growled.

_ Would we want to be in second place? _ Rory asked.

It had stumped the Master. He wanted Amy to chose him because he  _ won _ . He wanted to see the Doctor’s face when Amy chose the Master of her own will. He wanted to call Amy Pond his wife. He wanted to see her walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, smiling at the Master from behind the veil.

Despite the tragedy of being forgotten, the Master got the pleasure of the Doctor missing the obvious. That was a nice little add on to his day. All of the Doctor’s talk about the Master being a bonehead, and he’d let the obvious fly over his head.

The Master talked with Amy, with his ring in his hands. He had wanted Amy to wear it  _ always _ , always having something saying she loved him. Rory didn’t want her losing it, and the chance that she wouldn’t even care it was missing petrified him.

Amy was wearing a blanket. A blanket given by a  _ stranger _ . The blanket of a man who had _ wanted _ his Amy. Rory tried to find which one of them it could’ve been, that tried to be with  _ HIS AMY,  _ when she had laughed. 

That’s when a voice came back. It was worse then the Drums. The Drums would merge with his mind, enhancing all of his mind towards his goal of destruction. They made him feel stronger, yet so  _ weak _ , pounding in his head like the worst hangover ever.

This voice was a blanket. It tried to bring the Master under the spell of Roranicus, the Centurion. It wanted the Master to be a pawn in the perfect trap. It wanted him to fight the Doctor, to trap him away inside the Pandorica. 

_ It wanted to kill anyone who stood in his way. _

_ Where was his Amy? _

But Rory knew who he was. He wasn’t  _ Roranicus _ , or the Master, he was Rory.

He shouted it to the heavens, hoping they would let him go. Rory knew what they would do, what they would make him do, who they’d make him kill.

Rory Williams could never kill Amy Pond.

No.

Never.

Even if the Drums came back that second, those hypnotic drums, Rory would turn them away if he could just keep the beautiful, clever, Scottish, spitfire of a woman called Amy Pond. The woman he’d loved since this face was young.

But the  _ Voice _ ...it needed him...it needed him to go to the Pandorica...

Then Amy remembered.

She said his name, his  _ stupid _ name. She remembered them in that rubbish town.

Rory begged her to run. The Voice was strong, stronger than those old drums.

Amy wanted him.

The Voice needed him.

Amy wanted her fiance.

The Voice needed a warrior.

Rory felt his hand change, firing without warning.  _ For a brief second, he was reminded about the first time they had sex. _

Then the horrible truth kicked in. Her deep eyes of warm brown filled with hurt, as the light he’d fallen in love with faded.

He had killed his Amy...

 

==TBWHTD==

 

Rory was talking to her, telling her all that she had missed in his nonexistence. He hadn’t meant to...his stupid plastic hand.

He could feel his memories of the Master, the vague idea that something like this had happened to him before. There had been a woman, a secret Time Lady, pretending to be dead while the Master had blown up a whole planet. She ended up dying. Might have been his fault, might’ve been her own. Rory could only think about the slowly cooling body of Amelia in his arms.

The Master raged inside him. He wanted to find whatever did this to him, whatever turned him against his Amy, then kill it. He wanted to kill it then bring it back then kill it again. He wanted to turn it into dust then throw the dust into a dying star.

They wanted her to  _ laugh. _

The same laugh she had after telling Mels and Rory how she crashed a car in her driving test.

Or the laugh she had when they would have a movie night, eating take away on her aunt’s couch.

That laugh when they were running from vampires in Venice.

The Master couldn’t have been brought back only to lose Amy. What kind of cruel joke was the universe playing? How many times had he returned from the dead, or the Doctor, or the Daleks, or the Cybermen? Why wasn’t Amy Pond waking up?!

_ Please...please...I know I don’t deserve it...but please just bring Amy Pond back. _

Just the Master’s luck.

The universe gave him the only person that could help.

_ And he was wearing a fez. _

The Master could barely follow along with what the Doctor was saying. He usually could, being the more superior Time Lord. The love of his lives was dying in the Master’s arms, so he could let this one slip slide.

Something about being trapped (while also not being trapped) inside an impregnable box. The Doctor had given Rory the screwdriver, with instructions of how to break him out. There was a lot of stuff there. Only one bit was important.

_ She’s not dead. _

_ Not yet. _

_ Take her to the Pandorica. _

He may be more human (the Master was loath to admit) he was not any less idiot. Rory would save Amy Pond.

He ran to the Pandorica. His only hope (again, loath to admit) was trapped inside.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

The Doctor had to ask.

The Doctor had to ask about  _ her. _

“I killed her.”

The words were cold. He had once been proud to shoot down a woman, priding that she would’ve been his first blood. Now the Master would do anything to undo it.

It wasn’t right.  _ Nothing  _ was right anymore.

“Oh, Rory.” His enemy spoke. Spoke as if he knew what Rory was going through. As if he knew what it was like to kill your future wife right when she knew who you were.

Rory hated it. He hated the pain. He hated this. He just wanted to be Nurse Rory Williams and to marry Amy Pond. He didn’t want to be a Time Lord. Or a plastic Centurion.

He wanted to be human.

“Doctor, what am I?” He asked the only person that could explain.

The Doctor stared at him. Every second of silence was stretched out. Rory could only stare at Amy, waiting for her brown eyes to look at the world again. This crumbling world, this dying world.

“You’re a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity.” The Doctor explained.

Rory scrunched his face up. “But I’m Rory now. Whatever was happening, it’s stopped. I’m Rory.”

The Doctor waved him off. “That’s software talking.”

“Can you help her?” He pleaded. The Doctor stared at what he thought was a human in deep thought. “Is there anything you can do?”

His fellow Time Lord stared for another second. He looked away from Rory, shrugging in apathy.M“Yeah, probably, if I had the time.”

“The time?” Rory hissed. What was the idiot doing? What could have been more important than  _ her _ ?

And what time? The world was ending. History was ending in every second. They shouldn’t exist right now. His TARDIS had exploded in every point of time. Rory could feel it in his bones, practically see reality dissolving around him.

“All of creation has just been wiped from the sky.” The Doctor explained, as if Rory didn’t already know. He was just another idiot human in the Doctor’s eyes. “Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn’t more important than the whole universe.”

_ What? _

Him, not caring about Amy? After all he had done to her, all the pain the Doctor put Amy through in those fourteen years he was gone. The months she had spent without knowing her fiancée existed.

Then of course how the Doctor always belittled him. Because Rory wasn’t blown away by the TARDIS. Because he loved Amy first. Because he was braver then the Doctor could ever hope of being. Being spoken down to until the minute he stopped existing.

Rory had enough of it!

He pulled his fist back, hitting the Doctor clear across the face.

“ _ She is to me!” _ He screamed.

And she was. She was his universe. He loved her as if she were his first face. When Amy was around, it was like the drums stayed quieter just so Rory could focus more on her.

She was the reason he never looked at anyone else, because there  _ wasn’t  _ anyone else. It was always Amy, and it always would be. She was Amy Pond. The girl he waited for.

Then, almost as if to annoy the Master further, the Doctor hopped back up.

“Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry. Had to be sure.” The Doctor cheered, grinning like Rory wasn’t giving him a death glare. “Hell of a gun-arm you’re packing there.”

He was going to use it to kill him.

His thoughts must’ve shown, because the Doctor got right back on track. “Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You’re getting married in the morning.”

_ Yes he was. _

_ But never without her. _

 

==TBWHTD==

 

“She’s going to be in that box for two thousand years?”

Suddenly waiting for Amy to love him had been so short. How could he compete with two thousand years? She would be winning every fight they ever have with that.  _ Do the dishes, Rory, I waited two thousand years for you. Now the lawn, Rory, I waited two thousand years for you.  _

He would gladly have let her win anyway.

The Doctor smirked. Like a grand magician explaining how he pulled a rabbit out of a hat. Rory always hated magicians. “Yeah, but we’re taking a shortcut.” He pulled out a familiar wristband. “River’s vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We’ll be fine.”

Rory held up a hand. This Doctor could get carried away with anything. “So hang on. The future’s still there, then.”  _ Duck pond with no ducks. Room painted TARDIS blue with fairy lights. Long nights at the hospital. Getting horrible coffee from the shops. Fiery orange hair. Sharp brown eyes that could see his deepest self.  _ “Our world.”

“A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let’s go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don’t worry. Should be safe.”

Rory shook his head. “That’s not what I’m worried about.” He stared at the Pandorica. He wasn’t feeling so confident about this plan now.

“She’ll be fine.” The Doctor voiced. It went over Rory’s head. “Nothing can get into this box.”

“Well, you got in there.” Rory reminded him.

The Doctor hesitated. It seemed that Rory had made a good point. He always was smarter than the Doctor, especially back at the Academy. “Well, there’s only one of me. I counted.” He lied.

Rory knew for a fact there were eleven of him. “This box needs a guard. I killed the last one.” He could still see some of it in the corner of his eye. 

“No. Rory, no.” The Doctor said sternly. Rory was reminded of Venice.  _ ‘No. No this is how they go!’  _ “Don’t even think about it.”

“She’ll be all alone.” Rory pointed out. He could already see all the threats that could come after her. The thousand of fierce warriors, eager to pry this box apart to find a near dead Scottish woman inside.

“She won’t feel it.” The Doctor tried to dissuade him. 

“You bet she won’t.” Rory argued with bite.

His fellow Time Lord grasped at straws. He couldn’t take another death of Rory Williams, it seemed. “Two thousand years, Rory. You won’t even sleep. you’d be conscious every second. It would drive you mad.”

_ Mate, I already am. _

Rory bit a little decorating chuckle at that thought. “Will she be safer if I stay?”  Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn’t be safer.” Rory challenged. The Doctor wouldn’t find a way. There wasn’t one.

“Rory, you-”

“Answer me!”

The Doctor relented. “Yes. Obviously.”  _ She always was safer with you. Safe Rory. Dependable Rory. Simple Rory. _

The Master loved how lost the Doctor looked right now. “Then how could I leave her?”

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Rory had arguments with stubborn Amy, what chance did the Doctor think he had? “Why do you have to be so...human?”

_ ‘That’s a really good question.’ _

“Because right now, I’m not.”

In that moment, the Master knew he and Rory would spend forever trying to live up to that.

The Doctor gave him some parting warnings. Rory hadn’t heard most of it. Most of it already seemed to be installed inside his plastic mind. Something obvious about heat and radio. No getting in trouble even if he was bored. No getting hurt. As if Rory would dare to leave this box. 

When the other Time Lord left, the Master put on his helmet and  _ Waited _ .

He always said she was the girl he waited for.

_ Money where your mouth is  _ time.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

The Master waited two thousand years.

It hadn’t seemed long, yet it felt too long.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

All he had thought about was kissing her again,  _ holding _ her again. He was getting  _ married _ in the morning, to this perfect woman. The woman who he had been guarding and protecting. He had dragged her out of buildings who were a close orange as that of her hair. He had fought as others tried to collect the box, never letting up until he knew for sure that Amy was safe.

Two thousand years...all for her.

She was the only girl he’d ever wait for.

Yet as the day moved forward, got crazier (River being the sun was a bit weird. Same for the Daleks coming back) including the Doctor dying (a part of the Master wanted to take create until he remembered the stupid Daleks) in front of Amy.

Twelve minutes to save her.

Twelve minutes to save Amy Pond.

What was another twelve minutes?

As it turned out, they were enough.

The Master could remember both lives, with and without the Doctor. It was a bit maddening, but he’d always been like that so what was the big deal?

“Do you feel like there’s a great big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can’t?” Amy asked, while he was brushing his teeth.

_ ‘Yeah. His name was the Master. He’s a Time Lord from Gallifrey who tried to take over the universe a hundred times. He died and came back as me, Rory Williams, your fiance. Sometimes there are drums pounding in my head. They’re quiet now. I think you’ve got him running scared.’ _

“Yep.” He answered instead.

“Are you just saying that because you’re scared of me?” Amy had asked.

“Yep.” He answered honestly.

It worked. The lying and non-believing had worked.

Then Amy Pond used her wild mind to bring the Doctor back from nonexistence.

“Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond!” The Doctor embraced him, giving him one of the human male pats on the back.

_ ‘Damn right you will, you bow tie wearing Time Tot.’ _ “No, I’m not Mister Pond. That’s not how it works.” Rory corrected.

“Yeah it is.” The Doctor stated simply.

The Master looked to his new wife. The Doctor could call them whatever he wanted, the Master had  _ won.  _ “Yeah it is.”

 

==TBWHTD==

 

Amy had been pregnant, with his child.

That was one of his biggest problems right now.

Another was that she was  _ gone _ , melted like the Jennifer clone had. She’d been pregnant for months, and they never knew.

Another was that the Doctor was just  _ standing there _ .

The last, and probably biggest, was that the second Amy had vanished the Drums came back.

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundundun _

The Master punched the Doctor. There was a satisfying sound as the other Time Lord fell to the floor.

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundundun _

Well, at least they knew Rory was still human.

_ Dundundundun _

It was a start to finding her.

The Master and Rory swore that they’d take apart every last thing that stood in their way to Amy.

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundun... _

 

==TBWHTD==

 

_ So much for that. _

It had been two months since he lost Melody, taken by Madame Kovarian.

She was his child, of course Melody was a Time Lady. If it helped everyone else sleep at night, then let them think it was because they were in the TARDIS on their wedding night.  _ Because that made loads more sense _ .

It had to make more sense.

If it didn’t...then the Doctor might start  _ asking questions. _

Rory couldn’t afford those questions.

He  _ could _ afford to leave a message in a cornfield for the Doctor, with Amy’s help. She was a rubbish driver (probably why she was such good friends with the Doctor) so Rory had to do all the heavy lifting.

The Doctor came back. He had the  _ gall  _ to be empty handed.  _ Dundundundun...  _ If the Master had his TARDIS, he could have found Melody ages ago!  _ Dundundundun...  _ The Master honestly wanted to punch the Doctor again. It was a new favorite past time.  _ Dundundundun... _

It shouldn’t have been surprising that Mels had showed up, with a gun aimed at the Doctor.

It  _ had _ been surprising when Mels became Melody who became River Song. 

_ Dundundundun... _

_ Dundundundun... _

_ Dundundundun... _

_ Dundundundun...  _ “There’s-”  _ Dundundundun “- _ this banging-”  _ Dundundundun “- _ in my head.” Rory commented, rubbing at his temple for what felt like the trillionth time.  _ Dundundundun. Dundundundun. Dundundundun.  _

“That-”  _ Dundundundun _ “-would be-”  _ Dundundundun _ “-Hitler. In the cupboard.” Amy supplied.

_ Dundundundun _

_ Dundundundun _

“Not helping.” Rory half snapped.

_ Dundundundun _

_ ‘Oh shut up.’ _

 

==TBWHTD==

 

So, his daughter was married now.

_ Dundundundun _

River Song married the Doctor. It only took the complete disrupture of time.

_ Dundundundun _

Rory wanted to punch the Doctor, out of principle.

_ Dundundundun _

_ Marrying _ his daughter, only to make her widow? The Doctor is lucky he had been dead or else Rory would have killed him. Oh, the Master had a million ideas of how to do _ that. _

_ Dundundundun _

But he had Amy.

_ Dundun... _

The Doctor could be dead for all the Master cared. 

But Rory had to admit, the Doctor was a good friend to have.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

There was the idiot, the one calling him  _ Nina _ .

“What’s your name?”

“The-”  _ ‘Master _ ’ Rory shut himself up before he could finish. That wasn’t right. He needed to find...he needed to find-

_ AMY! _

“I can’t remember.” He admitted. It was some, long complicated word. Too complex for whoever this woman was. Not even normal humans could pronounce it, to complex for their simple tongues. Where was Amy? What happened to his perfect ginger wife?

No...she wasn’t his anymore, was she?

She’d signed the papers.

The memories came back with startling clarity for the Master. The fights escalating. Her constant wait for the Doctor (big surprise, he wasn’t dead). 

Amy divorced him.

For the Time Lord life of him, Rory couldn’t see  _ why _ .

Sure, yeah, he was the Dalek prison planet and would probably be killed any second, but he  _ (wisely) _ thought his  _ (ex) _ wife was a bigger priority.

Until hours later, when the truth came from her fiery Scottish lips.

She had wanted to give him _ children _ .

All this hassle. All those nights Rory couldn’t sleep because he wondered why their marriage was falling apart. All this pain, was because she was infertile? For Rassilon’s sake, hadn’t Amy heard about _ adopting _ ?

As for the daleks, honestly after Rory and Amy started kissing things went a little blurry.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

Manhattan.

Rory loved the city.

The Master thought it was too much like home. All it was missing was more advanced technology and the giant dome over the city.

The city of Manhattan  _ had _ been nice, until he’d been forced to live in it for decades.

The Doctor hadn’t come, at all, which was nice. River had stopped by once or twice. There had been Daleks in the Empire State building at one point. The Master didn’t wait long for the Doctor to stop whatever nonsense they were doing.

(He even had the would-be doctor, Martha Jones. The companion was so much younger than the Master had ever seen her. Must have been just at the start for those two. A part of him wanted to go down there and confuse them. It’d been so  _ satisfying. _ )

Amy had finally settled down. She’d written books, that were thinly veiled writings about their adventures with the Doctor.

Rory thought they were the best books he’d ever read.

The Master thought they were perfect _ (Though he’d never admit that, much less to his human self). _

They adopted a sweet boy, who had lost his parents to the Great War and starvation. Sweet little Anthony. He had brown hair, like Rory, but these deep space blue eyes like the TARDIS. It hadn’t even been a question, taking him in.

A Scotswoman, an American boy, a Time Lady archeologist, and a Time Lord disguised as an englishman. Quite the family they were.

 

==TBWHTD==

 

He knew he was going to die soon. This human-ish body was aging too fast.

Quite funny that this face would die before Amy. The face that had waited 2,000 years for her ended up dying before her. More funny when he thought about all the other times he thought he’d died before finally kicking the bucket. A fun human phrase.

Time Lords took an age to finally die. Amy and Anthony had left his room ages ago. He’d been waiting to regenerate, inside this cold room they called the ‘morgue’. He had hated to do this to his family, but they needed to think he had died.

He had regenerated, an old hack but still necessary. He was a she now (give it a go for once). The Master chose a face reminiscent of Madame Kovarian. She was one of the few humans that had tricked (twice, the same way!) the Doctor.

Though, the voice, that took a little more work. Amy had been such an inspiration. 

She couldn’t go by the Master anymore, could she? She’d work on the name thing later. She needed a new plan.

_ ‘Do you think he changed them, in their graves?’ _

Granddad wasn’t as stupid as he looked.

Missy had work to do.

_ Dundundundun _

_ Oh you are bloody kidding me! _


End file.
